As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional inflatable boat 1 comprises a boat body 10 formed of a plurality of compartments, a floor 20, a keel 30 and a speed tube 40. The inflatable boat 1 becomes floatable on water with the aid of the compartments 12 filled with air and moves by a driving force generated by a motor or paddle.
In the conventional inflatable boat 1, the air is injected into each compartment 12 in such a manner that an air injection valve V1 and an over pressure relief valve V2 are installed at each compartment 12, thus injecting air into each compartment separately one by one, which is time and energy consuming.
For example, in the conventional inflatable boat 1 each compartment 12 of a tube type body part 10 is equipped with an air injection valve V1 and an over pressure relief valve V2, which consequently leads to causing inconvenience that air should be separately injected into each valve (compartment) one by one.
A self-inflation system for an inflatable boat has been disclosed in an attempt to improve the problems encountered in the above conventional art. The self-inflation system comprises a body part 10, a floor 20, a keel 30 and a plurality of hoses (not shown) and valves each installed at a speed tube 40, thus more efficiently injecting air with the aid of the above elements.
However, the conventional self inflation system for an inflatable boat still has a lot of problems in that air is injected using a plurality of air injection hoses, which results in an overly complicated system with more possible failure points.
So, it is beneficial to develop a new boat having more practical and simple air injection functions, avoiding the complicated structures of the conventional art.